Whatzupwitu?
by DawneySings500
Summary: What happens when murder love and jealousy takes a toll plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Idont know**** ** Carly's POV ****

Knock Knock Knock! "Coming!" I screamed. It had to be Sam, because I smelled her ham perfume.  
"Carly! Hey, wazzupp? How is life? Whatcha been doing with your self lately?" said Sam.

"Sam that sounds really perverted!" I said with a giggle.

"Carls, when did you get to grow up?" Sam said joking around.

"Well ANYWAYS, I have been planning out the next icarly." I said with glee. Sam looked kind of...guilty.

"Sam? What's up? As soon as I said icarly, you looked... guilty!" I said with worry.

"What did you doooo?" I said worried out of my mind and annoyed. Couldn't she behave ONCE?

  
**"I did nothing! I just think, well, you see.."**

"SAM SPIT IT OUT!" I said annoyed out of my freaking mind.

"CARLY WE ARE WAY TOO OLD TO BE DOING THIS STILL! I asked Freddie, and he agrees. We have to move on! Go to college, get married, and date Freddie. Another thing, me and Freddie are dating." I stood there with my mouth WIDE open. Who the CRAP does she think she is?! Freddie and me made this show and she agreed. Anyways I am the star and I make the decisions! If I want to do the show and date Freddie I will!

"Freddie loves ME! Anyways we are DOING the show!" Little did I know Freddie was standing right there.

"Carly, I am dating Sam. We really think we should do one more episode and wrap it up. We could still do the blog, but me and Sam are done." said Freddie supporting Sam like they have been dating forever. Who does he think he is???? What does he mean 'He's DONE?' Did he say me AND SAM? When did he start supporting Sam? They hate each other! I mean, I thought Freddie was Freddork, or Fredweird! This is just stupid! I am just outraged! What about MY fame? What about my crush on Freddie? Dear Lord, did they care about me?

"Sam, your a biotch!" I screamed angered. I ran upstairs, and then before I got all the way up, I said to Freddie,

"I thought we had something. But I guess I was wrong. WAY wrong." I went upstairs hoping that scarred the both of them. I felt like I won the argument. I was far from that.


	2. Leave Me Alone!

**Chapter 2- Leave me alone! Carly POV**

**I really hope you like it!**

When I heard Sam coming up the steps, I turned the other on my bed. The way that is not facing the door. Sam sat on my bed and rubbed my back. She always does that when I am upset at her. We do not mean it in a gay way or anything, just a way to comfort each other when feeling mad.

" I am** sorry you are not used to Freddie and me dating, and I am sorry that you want to continue Icarly, but we are all 16 now, and it is time to start thinking about our futures, and Icarly is just in the way."** said Sam apologetically. I really wish she would not be so nice to me, because I am supposed to be mad at her. She looked at me with her puppy dog face and I almost said awww.

**"Alright Sam, I will forgive you, but only because you gave me that puppy dog face." I said. She had a mad expression on her face.**

"What do you mean forgive me? I did not do anything wrong! I thought you were going to say 'I will try to adjust to your changes in your life.' Not 'I will forgive you!' I just do not want you thinking I did something wrong or that you have to forgive me. I should be forgiving you! Forget it Shay your impossible!" She ran out the door. This time I was really mad. If she is not going to do things my way, her and her friends will suffer. Not just me.

**Carlys gone sinister :D I will update later today, but right now it is 12:30 A.M. and I am tired and dizzy. Enjoy it! Sorry about the font my computer was messin up and I cant fix it**


	3. Where is Gibby?

Chapter 3-Where is Gibby? **Enjoy Amiga and Amigos!**

"Fredwardo, have you seen Gibby? I need to talk to him. I have a report I need him to do for me." I said looking all around the school.

"SAM! You have to do your own reports! You can't pressure the little guy, and have you seen Carly?" said Freddie. He is forever talking about Carly ever since the fight.

"Nope, sorry my sweet." I said as I fully kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, so I knew it was the right time to kiss him. I have always wondered ever since we have been dating, if he wanted my lips to be Carly's. Pressed against him with true passion. If he did though, he probably would not be dating me.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Valerie as she ran into the school.

"Gibby is dead, on the side of the road!" said Valerie crying. Everyone froze with terror. What if they were next. Over the intercom came Principal Franklin's deep roaring voice. As soon as he came on Carly came in the school, with a confused look on her face.

"You guys, what happened?" she asked.

"Gibby was murdered on the street. Where have you been?" I asked.

"Spencer woke up late, so he drove me late. He stayed up all night playing pak-rat." said Carly, as we were walking to the gym as franklin ordered. He asked the first and last people to come up. Carly and Jeremy, or Germy went up. Apparently they were top suspects, and he was going to ask them questions. Me and Fredweird watched Carly walk up with worry. Valerie walked up, because they wanted her story. The teachers let us quietly talk in the gym. If someone was trying to kill us we minds well be safe in here instead of being killed.

"Freddie, did you notice that at first Carly had no reaction to Gibby's death, and she was simply just smiling and talking about Spencer's pak rat addiction?" Freddie looked thoughtful and then nodded. Suddenly his expression changed from scared, to mysterious.

"I do not think Spencer's pak rat addiction is why Carly was late, at all." said Freddie. My eyes became wide. Was he insinuating that Carly Shay, my best friend, killed one of our friends?? If so, why? All of this was making me become freaked out. I went to the ladies room to go straighten myself out. Even though I did not want to leave Freddie's side, I did not want to cry infront of him either. Carly is looking real suspicious.


	4. I am so confused!

Chapter 4- I am so confused! Sam's POV ** Did Carly kill Gibby? Read to find out!**

While in the ladies room, I studied myself. My facial expression was stuck on shocked. What if Carly really did kill Gibby? What was her motive if she did? Did she not like Gibby? I was so confused! All my thoughts were a jumbled mess. I was probably just being ridiculous. Why would Carly kill someone. I almost laughed out loud at that thought. As I walked back to the gym I saw Carly sitting next to Freddie. See? I thought. She is sitting right there. She did not kill anybody. When I got to see Carly's face it was normal and happy, but when she looked down Freddie told me to hide by mouth mouthing it out. I ran and hid behind a trash can.

"I am just so mad at Sam. I mean who does she think she is? You and me totally belong together." said Carly with a smile. Who do I think I am??? She is going behind my back! I am going to walk over now and then see what she says. I walked over and sat next to Freddie. He fully kissed me and squeezed me in a tight hug. "Thank-You" I whispered. Carly just sat there, fidgeting with her thumb nail. She was so mad, and I was happy about it. Finally she said,

"Sam, we need to talk. I think we should have a truce, ok? I do not want to fight anymore. You can have Freddie. I think your higher than that though. Icarly can be over too. I have a new pastime. That is all icarly ever was anyways. A pastime." she said laughing. She thought she was higher than us and than icarly. That jerk. I played along and said,

"Yeah, we can have a truce." We shook hands and then we talked like we used to, as a normal group. It was a little tense but I decided to stay loose so we would look normal. Carly went to the ladies room, and we both looked at each other in shock. Wow.

**I am so sorry it is so short. It is just that I did not have a lot of time to write this chapter. Review! You guys have not been reviewing! Review or this story ends (not really but PLEASE review) Thanks to all of you guys who subscribed to my story. Only two people did though. Give me some feedback!**


	5. She is Crazy!

Chapter 5- She is crazy! **Sam's POV**

I figured Freddie and I had a little time to discuss the matter. When I saw her phone I caught her drift. She was recording us. If we did not say anything though, it would be WAY too suspicious.

"I wonder who killed Gibby. He is so nice, and he was a really close friend to me." I said, hoping I did not sound too fake. Freddie automatically caught my drift and said,

"Yeah, and he was so young too. It is sad that because someone had problems of their own, or jealousy, or something, that he had to lose his life. Murders are horrible, because one person loses their life for another person's problems." I simply nodded, going yep every once in a while. Suddenly Carly walked in they gym. She looked frustrated.

"What's up Carls?" I said. She looked at me, and to be quite frank, she looked REALLY creepy! I stared at her trying to keep a straight face.

"Someone did not say what I wanted them to say. That is all." said Carly. Freddie shared a scared expression with me while Carly deleted something.

"I have to use the restroom." said Freddie. No Freddie, do not leave me alone! He kissed me, then left. Carly and me sat there awkwardly. This used to be easy. Until I thought she might be a murderer, or crazy. Dear Lord Freddie come BACK!!! Finally he walked in and the pressure was off. Carly whispered something in my ear that made me nuts. "Who is next?" A little smile broke through, and then she burst out laughing.

"I scared you soo bad! You should have seen your face! Oh my gosh that is funny! You do not have to be freaked out by this. This dude probably has something against weird chubby shirtless boys or something. Or geeks!" She was laughing a little too hard.

"That is NOT funny." I said point blank. She stopped laughing and gave me this blank stare. I swear to all goodness I thought her eyes were going to flash red or the devil would crawl out of her mouth or a huge scary clown would pop out of her nose. Freddie finally sat down. I clung on to him and did not let go.

"Sorry Sam. I did not mean to make you cry." she said as she walked away. We checked all over for microchips or something, but none were there.

"OMG Sam what happened? No, first calm down. Then tell me what happened." I took a deep breath and stared at him as creepily as I could.

"She got you too!" he said scared out of his wits.

"That is the look she gave me. Are you scared Freddie?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am. I am sorry I asked."

"KIDS. YOU MAY GO HOME NOW. SCHOOL IS OVER. IT IS TOO RISKY FOR YOU TO STAY HERE. GO NOW FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY." said Principal Franklin over the loud speaker. Freddie whispered, "My little apartment Carly thinks I sold to James, 8:00 sharp." I nodded and we left. I went home and got beat by mom as soon as I walked in. I asked her if she murdered Gibby, and she replied. "I was too drunk to stand up or even puke for the past 6 hours. No way did I kill someone. That is a joke!" I ran up to my room, the burn from my mom's iron still stinging. I began to recap the past 6 hours. First, I could not find Gibby, Valerie, or Carly, Then Valerie ran in screaming Gibby is dead. 2 minutes later, Carly walks in and acts perfectly normal as we explain Gibby is dead. Wait! Carly came in exactly 2 minutes after Valerie. Precisely 2 minutes. Did Carly send in Valerie? Did she threaten her? With her life? Suddenly it became clear what happened in Carly's Morning, and at 8:00, 4 people would know. Valerie, Carly, Freddie, and me. One more thing to add, she said this guy had something against chubby shirtless weird boys, or geeks. Freddie is a geek. Freddie.......

**It is getting creepy now isnt it? Well I am going to write the next chapter right now, so yeah. Hope ur creeped out :D **


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6- The meeting

At 7:35 I began to get ready to go Freddie's secret little place. I made myself look nicer than usual because he is my boyfriend. I love him. I was walking down the street scared out of my mind. I had to walk into Carly's building! What if she saw me! I really hope she did not see me. Man it is 7:57! I rushed into the Bushwell Plaza and ran down to the basement of the place. Carly did not see me so I was very happy. I walked down the little hallway of Freddie's old apartment and made it to his door. I quietly knocked on his door. He asked me for the password. I said "FreddieandSamtogetherforever" really fast. I heard the lock un-click and he quickly gestured me in. I saw Valerie there. She looked insane, but I understood why she would look like that. I sat down on the chair in front of his small gray table he has. I started talking at once.  
____________________________________10 minutes later______________________________________________________________  
"Carly must of asked Valerie to run into the school and announce Gibby was dead, so she would not have to do it herself. She knew she would look mysterious walking in last, and reporting a dead person, so she made Valerie do it. She is after some type of people. Freddie, you are not safe. She said Geeks earlier when she was talking to us. Ever since we got in a fight she has been killing people. Freddie you have to stay with me, and you too Valerie. You guys are not safe. Neither is any of my jock friends or any of them. Please you guys got to help!" I said breathing heavy from the whole explanation.

"Sam, your wrong. I saw the body and automatically ran in and told everybody. Carly did not even confront me before I ran in the school. I did see her down the street though. It is like she came out of nowhere." said Valerie slowly remembering what happened. "Carly most of hid somewhere because everyone knows you always come 10 minutes before the bell. She thought that if you were to walk in and report it that the teachers and everyone else would think it was you, but we all know it was not." I stood up and began pacing. Freddie got up and ran over to his fridge and handed us both smoothies, and said cutely "I stopped by Groovie Smoothie because I thought you might like some Cherry Berry Blast smoothie." He looked like such a cute little nerd, so I ran over and slammed into him, not knowing why but we just ended up hugging. "Awwwwwwwwww!" Valerie said. You can not help hugging the little guy, because he is such a nerd~ my nerd. From horror scene to love scene. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, "It is me! **CARLY!**" We all froze. We are screwed.

** I hope it just got creepier. If i was my own reader, I would be horrified. But I can not that is impossible. R&R, Comment!**


	7. Acting Suspicious

**Chapter 7- Acting suspicious **Sams POV, Hope you like it****

Freddie ran around the room hiding all the plans on how to save the next person and blew up some balloons and put up streamers as Valerie and me distracted Carly.

"What are you guys doing in there?" she said trying to push past me. I am way too strong for her to do that. Valerie has some muscle too.

"Well we were going to come get you, but you came by yourself." I responded, Valerie nodding.

"Sam I saw you run down to Freddie's old apartment. Did **James lend it to you?" said Carly looking annoyed.**

"Yes! DUH! Now hold ON!" said Valerie on her last wit. Carly stopped trying to come in and fidgeted with her hair.

"Sam why are you all dressed up?" asked Carly, but before I could answer, Freddie yelled, "COME IN!" We all walked in and saw he decorated it beautifully.

"SURPRISE CARLY! We threw you a party! TA-DA!" we all said at different times.

"Thanks you guys." she responded. We all sighed with relief. I am so glad she bought it. That was so nerve racking, and annoying. Carly looked all around, pleased and happy. That jerk. What happened next made Valerie pee on herself, me almost pee on myself, and Freddie fall down. Carly took out a gun.

**Ohhhh gunilicious! Sorry I have not updated in a while, serious dizzyness. I will update soon. rate and Review. I think i will slow it down a little too, because I am going way too fast in my opinion. tell me what you think! Sorry about the font my computer is just, blah**


	8. Do my eyes deceive me?

Chapter 3-Where is Gibby? **Enjoy Amiga and Amigos!**

"Fredwardo, have you seen Gibby? I need to talk to him. I have a report I need him to do for me." I said looking all around the school.

"SAM! You have to do your own reports! You can't pressure the little guy, and have you seen Carly?" said Freddie. He is forever talking about Carly ever since the fight.

"Nope, sorry my sweet." I said as I fully kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, so I knew it was the right time to kiss him. I have always wondered ever since we have been dating, if he wanted my lips to be Carly's. Pressed against him with true passion. If he did though, he probably would not be dating me.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Valerie as she ran into the school.

"Gibby is dead, on the side of the road!" said Valerie crying. Everyone froze with terror. What if they were next. Over the intercom came Principal Franklin's deep roaring voice. As soon as he came on Carly came in the school, with a confused look on her face.

"You guys, what happened?" she asked.

"Gibby was murdered on the street. Where have you been?" I asked.

"Spencer woke up late, so he drove me late. He stayed up all night playing pak-rat." said Carly, as we were walking to the gym as franklin ordered. He asked the first and last people to come up. Carly and Jeremy, or Germy went up. Apparently they were top suspects, and he was going to ask them questions. Me and Fredweird watched Carly walk up with worry. Valerie walked up, because they wanted her story. The teachers let us quietly talk in the gym. If someone was trying to kill us we minds well be safe in here instead of being killed.

"Freddie, did you notice that at first Carly had no reaction to Gibby's death, and she was simply just smiling and talking about Spencer's pak rat addiction?" Freddie looked thoughtful and then nodded. Suddenly his expression changed from scared, to mysterious.

"I do not think Spencer's pak rat addiction is why Carly was late, at all." said Freddie. My eyes became wide. Was he insinuating that Carly Shay, my best friend, killed one of our friends?? If so, why? All of this was making me become freaked out. I went to the ladies room to go straighten myself out. Even though I did not want to leave Freddie's side, I did not want to cry infront of him either. Carly is looking real suspicious.


	9. DAMN THAT CARLY!

Chapter 9-DAMN THAT CARLY! **Freddies Pov/Sams Pov**

(Freddie's POV) Too many weeks have passed without hearing from Carly. Is she in hiding or something? Sam and Valerie sleep over everyday and have nightmares. Sam has been on edge, and now Valerie sees therapy. She does not tell on Carly or anything, but oh well. **FLASHBACK- _"GIBBY IS DEAD ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!" I can remember it all- Carly's jealousy, Sam freaking out, Valerie, Carly, and this dude being suspects, the gun point. Sam and me kissing, the plans, the worriness, EVERY-thing. It hurts. Carly betrayed our trust over some jealousy and a fight, and our futures. It is not our fault we did not_want to become losers like she would have. "HI I am and Carly, and I am Sam! We are 32 with two crying babies, but we still do this CRAP!" _It is not our faults at all, and that would be a stupid show....** _My thought are interrupted by the teacher tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around. NO, not !

"OFF THE STAIRS BENSON!" he said. I do NOT need this!

"You get off them you hypocritical JERKO! Your insanely ugly, and you are on the stairs too. My name is NOT Benson it is FREDWARD (Freddie for short) and I do not need this. YOU MOVE!" He ran off the stairs, and said "Detention, today!" I was not going, and since Spencer was going to be the detention teacher to get his mind off Carly, he would not care. I finally snapped, and now I felt better. I wanted Sam to sleep over my house tonight, so we could have a date.

"Sam, do you want to go out on our first date? My house, 7:30 maybe?" I said nervous she would break my bones since she is on the edge.

"Sure sweet stuff." she said as she kissed my lips. Yummy smell, pineapple and berries!  
________________________________________________________________________**Sam's POV**___________________

I was getting all dolled up for my date. Freddie Benson was a sexy little boy, and I had would not let him down. I borrowed one of my mom's short pink dressed. I wore my hair like my sister did when she went on a date with Freddie. I looked perfect!  
-7:30-  
I knocked on Freddie's door, and then fixed my dress. He opened it up, and to my surprise he looked dressy, with a nice silk whit button-up, and tux pants. He looked so hot.

"Wow, you look hot! Like everyday though." Nice said Freddie. I am way more than hot. We sat down, conversed, and ate steak.

"I am having so much fun!" I said as he took the dishes to the sink.

"Compliments of Fredward Benson." he said all fancy and stuff. We neatly sat down on his clean and comfy couch, and watched a scary movie. I fell asleep on his lap. When I woke up, it was 12:30! He was asleep too. I slowly lifted up his head and headed to his bathroom. I went to the bathroom and fixed up my make-up. He went into the bathroom after, and came back out and too my hand. In the next few seconds I was lying on his bed, and he was next to me. I got comfortable, and he snuggled me. We fell asleep in that position. When I woke up it was a beautiful Saturday. My dress was off, and I was in bikini and bra. I must of got comfortable. I looked over and saw Freddie was in boxers. He must of too, probably in his sleep from the way he did it. I woke him up, since it was like 9:43.

"Sam! You slept here! Wow! I am surprised mom did not come get me. MOM!" he said. "Make eggs, bacon and toast!" He got up, and he went over to his personal bathroom. When he came out I went in, and borrowed a t-shirt from him, a big one. I was in his big tee and I was looking H-O-T! I came out and his mouth dropped open. We went out to the kitchen and got some coffee.

"MOM!" he yelled. "Must be asleep, but she usually always wakes up at 6:00!" I automatically thought Carly. CRAP! We walked over to his mom's bedroom and we slowly pushed over the door. There was red EVERYWHERE. She was holding her bloody head in her head. There was a note _You guys are STUPID! Freddie and Sam and Valerie, I have no clue where__ you are, but wherever you are I am going to find you and get you, one way or another! We both looked at each other._

"Freddie?" He stared into space. DAMN THAT CARLY! "OMG Freddie?" I said lightly. He told me to put a pair of his sweat pants on.

"It's ON." he said staring into space. I was angry too. For all I know she killed my mom. Damn that CARLY!


	10. Too many mistakes

Chapter 10- Too many mistakes

**Sam's POV** "Freddie WHERE are we going?" I demanded. He stopped walking and turned around. "To all of Carly's relatives and friends! No duh! We got to get their points of view. Since you were not with Valerie last night, we are going there first. Hop on my SICK motorcycle I got last year." I jumped on and he said one more thing, "Sam?" "Yes?" "No matter what I will always love you." My heart jumped. Did he just say he LOVED me? "I..I...." Why couldn't I say it? Oh right, the wind was whipping past my mouth at a speed of like 100 mph. We stopped in the front of Valerie's huge mansion. We rang the bell but no one answered. Then we heard screaming, so Freddie kicked down the door. We ran upstairs and saw Valerie hugging her baby sister, who was sleeping. There were blood and guts everywhere. I felt really sick, and threw up.

"Who did she kill? Did you see her? What time?" Freddie asked all serious.

"My....DAD! OH GOD! It was around 3:00 when I heard banging down the hall from my room. I walked to my dad's room, and he was holding his head with a note! It said 'I do not know where you are, but I will get you. One way or another.' OMG Sam where were you last night?" she screamed.

"With Freddie. We fell asleep together. We did nothing further." I said. Valerie nodded. "Freddie's mom was killed last night. We found her in the same state, with almost every single word the same on the note. I am not sure why she is killing. It cannot be because we got in a fight over stopping icarly, and me dating Freddie. I mean, if that is the case she would have started two years ago. I have liked Freddie for two years now." I admitted. Freddie kissed me again. I knew this was not the time. I pushed him off, and he looked away awkwardly.

"I am sorry, now is not the time. I hope you understand." I said looking him in the eyes. I gave him a tiny kiss and helped Valerie up. I had to recap. It has been over a month, and so much has happened. First, Valerie walked in announcing Gibby was dead, a few days after Freddie and I had a talk about getting together and qutting icarly. Then came Freddie's mom and Valerie's dad. We do not know why, but we do know she is going crazy. She pointed a gun at us, shot Spencer, is on the loose, and is just, out of her FREAKING MIND! We all stood there for like 5 minutes thinking. Finally I spoke up.

"Curiosity is getting the best of me. Let us go to my apartment. Valerie, where is your mom?" I asked. Valerie ran downstairs and screamed. When we all got there, Valerie's mom was NAKED and bloody. She cut her jugular vein. On the note is said 'Changing it up a bit, like the pose? Same idea, I will get YOU!' Valerie fell on her knees and just hugged her baby sister. Her name was Meredith, and she was only 5 months. Poor little meatloaf.

"Come on! We have to go see if Sam's mom is alright. Let us go."  
_______________________________________Spencer's POV_____________________________________________________

Everything is lonely without Carly being here. Look at this place! My house is so clean! It is silly how much I clean, but it takes the hurt out of missing her. I do not even know why she is gone. I want to know. Is she dead? What is wrong. How come Freddie and Sam have not been here for the past month? I am so worried. I am going over to Freddie's. I am knocking but there is no answer. I turn the knob, and it is not locked.

"? FREDDIE? SAM? CARLY?" I yelled hoping for a answer. Nothing. I ran to Freddie's room. None of them were there. Next destination, Freddie's mom's room. The door was closed, but I heard nothing. She MUST be sleeping. I knocked, and I heard nothing. It smelled really bad. I opened the door, and looked inside. Oh my god... She is dead. She is holding her head. Oh my god she is green! OH MY GIRLY COW! Is Freddie ok? Is Sam ok? Carly? I hear knocking across the hall, so I run out to see Valerie, her baby sister Meredith, Sam, and Freddie. I hug them all so tight.

"Where is Carly? Is she ok?" I said. Freddie looked at Sam who looked at Valerie who looked at Meredith. "GUYS! NOW!" I demanded. Sam stepped forward and looked down.

"You might want to sit down for this." said Sam. Oh my gosh. We sat down in my apartment, after locking the door tightly. Why?

"Ok Spencer, listen. Freddie, Carly, and I got in a fight. When me and Freddie wanted to quit icarly and date, she did not take it well. She killed people. Plenty. We have proof. Look at these notes. She even signed them." she handed me the cards, which were very bloody. I stared at them, not reading them, but staring at the signature.

"So your saying my Carly went on a killing rampage and is still on the FREAKING LOOSE!?" I said angry. "THIS IS NOT A FUNNY JOKE!" They looked at me and the Freddie stood up.

"MY MOM IS DEAD IN THERE! YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? YOU THINK I WOULD KILL MY MOM FOR SOME SICK JOKE? JERK! THIS IS NOT A JOKE SPENCER! HAVE A HEART! VALERIE LOST HER PARENTS, I LOST MY MOM, AND SAM LOST HER MOM! YOU NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK. I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE 22 OR NOT, BUT YOU NEED TO RESPECT ME MORE THAN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW BECAUSE CARLY IS NOT AFRAID TO HURT YOU! SHE ALREADY SHOT YOU! REMEMBER! SO THERE YOU GO! EXCEPT OR WE LEAVE RIGHT NOW WITHOUT GIVING YOU ANYMORE INFORMATION!" I stared at Freddie for a long time. I felt so guilty for making him mad. What was I thinking? They are all hurting and I had no right to yell.

"I am so sorry you guys. I was in shock, and insensitive too. Sorry." I said hanging my head. Freddie sat down next to Sam and comforted here. I REALLY gotta get used to that. Sam and Valerie and Freddie shared every single last detail that happened over the past month with me. They did not tell me their plans, because they thought Carly was watching. Suddenly a bullet went right through the door and into Sam. We all got down, and Sam fell down. She was shot through the arm, and she was bleeding intensely. I got her cell and called 911. Oh god, Carly!

**OH YEAH suspenful! Guys, I am sorry I did not finish my other stories. I lost EVERYTHING on my computer. I cannot even find my other stories, and I cannot figure out where I left off. I am sorry, so please do not stop reading my stories because I did not finish the others. I will definitely finish this story. I am so sorry. Any ideas on how Sam should recover and what should happen to her? Let me tell you one thing, There will be Sam whompage. Tough Girl going down. R&R&C!**


	11. The Plan

Chapter 11- The plan

**FREDDIE'S POV- OMG SAM WAS SHOT! She is lying on the bed, unconscious. Why would Carly do this? Sam could loose her arm! This shot is really serious! We cannot solve this on our own! We need help. Spencer and his creations could help. Spencer, Valerie, Meredith, and me are sitting in the hospital truck right now. I am stroking Sam's hair, which is dirty, and bloody. When she got in the hospital, we went in the waiting room. I asked to speak to Spencer for a little bit**. **Valerie was too afraid to be alone, so I decided to let her hear what I had to say. Before I spoke I sat down and sighed. I was so tired.**

**"We all know this past month has been really hard. Sam is shot, we lost our parents, Spencer got shot, and Carly is on the loose. She knows better than to walk around as herself so she uses disguises, which makes it harder to catch her. Spencer, we need you, and we need your sculptures. I am sure they could help if we build them together some how."**

**"Freddie, that is a GREAT idea! I mean fabulous! What do you say Spencer? Please!?........... We need you." said Valerie. Spencer thought a moment, then shook his head yes, so Valerie went to feed her baby, and Spencer and I chatted until Valerie came back. We ended up falling asleep. It was hours later when I woke up. Sam was only shot in the arm, so what took her so long to wake up and feel better? The doctor hadn't even come out to tell us what is up with her! Is she ok? I looked at my surroundings. It was dark, and the hospital seemed, empty. I got up and looked down the hallways, in rooms, but there was no one. I was starting to get freaked out. I went back to Spencer and Valerie, but they were not there. Everything turned white, and I could not breathe. I heard Spencer calling me from behind, and I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Then a shake. Everything went black.**

**"FREDDIE! WAKE UP!" yelled Spencer. "We are going to the food court, come on!" I opened my eyes. *sigh* It was just a dream. We walked a few minutes, and waved to a few people. One girl tried to flirt with me, but I simply ignored her, and walked on. When we got to the food court, it was packed. It was dinner time. We got in line and waited to go up there to order food.**

**"Spencer, I think you should take Valerie and Meredith to the store to get some baby supplies, and then come back. The baby is dirty too, so Valerie and the baby can take the baby to my house and bathe, ok? You can bathe too alright?" I said. Spencer nodded, and he took Valerie away. I ordered a burger and fries, and ate quickly in case the doctor called me out to see Sam. When I came back the doctor stood up and told me Sam should be able to leave the hospital in a few minutes. He said I could see Sam, and that they cleaned her up. I did not like for them to see her naked, but they said a nurse did it, so I guess I was ok with it. I saw Sam with a big cast. I smiled at her, and ran up to her and kissed her lips forcefully. Sam was so pretty, all the time. I love her, and I now I know how I would feel if I were to loose her. I would die. I finished kissing her, and studied her beautiful body. She told me she wanted to get dressed, but that she would have trouble. I wanted to help her so bad, so I did. I helped her with her pants and shoes, and she did her shirt.**

**"Thank-You so much Freddie. Love you." I kissed her and said "Love you too cute one." she laughed.**

**"Where is Valerie?" she asked. I explained to her, and she nodded, so I knew she wasn't mad I sent them on their own. We waited for them to get back, and when they did we hopped in Spencer's car and drove away. I explained the plan about Spencer's inventions. Sam thought it was risky to go back there, but we had to. We had no choice. We had to survive.**

****Like it? I am going to dedicate this to iicarly-ness because she comments everytime, and to seddieFTW because she comments every time. Thanks for reading, and comment, subscribe, rate. Give me some feedback, and I will dedicate the chapter to you!****


	12. The last Chapter until sequel

Chapter 12- The last Chapter until the sequel...

**Valerie's POV**

Me, Sam, Freddie, Meredith, and slightly Spencer have had enough. We are going to pick up his things and leave Seattle to plan more, and get rid of Carly. We are going to take a vacation. We are done, so until next time we see Seattle, it is up to others....

**I know it is so short, but it is just a wrap up, and I am making the next story right now. Get ready for the real deal, for next story, Return to Seattle**


End file.
